


cold coffee

by panlesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Broken Bones, Hospitals, M/M, dan is just trying his best, phil is clumsy idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: sometimes, socks and wood flooring and phil just dont mix
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	cold coffee

**Author's Note:**

> im travelling so im writing i guess heres a fic where dan is (almost) done with phils shit 
> 
> enjoy!

It was a good idea at the time. The fans were gonna go crazy, Dan wasn't expecting it. But Phil's slippery socks combined with a hardwood floor and an extra dose of clumsiness, and Phil's life was flashing before his eyes. 

Dan hears the crack before Phil reacts, and he's immediately on his feet. 

"Ah!" Phil is hissing in pain and Dan isn't really sure what to do. "Dan, Dandan, ah, I think, ah-" 

"Phil, oh my God, don't move," Dan runs into the kitchen and emerges after seconds with a bag of frozen peas and a tea towel. "Phil, let me see, oh my God." 

Phil holds up the wrist he'd fallen on, shaking and trying to hide the tears in his eyes. The second he touches it Phil yells, retracts his arm, and yells again when he catches it on the sofa.

"Okay, no, we're going to A&E." Dan pulls out his phone immediately to call them an uber. 

"Dan, no, it's fine, ah-" 

"Phil, it's clearly _not_ fine, your wrist is broken." 

"It's not broken!" Phil protests, holding his hand up. "Look! AH!" 

Dan gives him a pointed look and puts his phone to his ear. 

He really is crying by the time the uber gets there. He can't even put his coat on, and he feels stupid walking out with a blanket round his shoulders. 

"You're in shock," Dan tells him, "You need to keep warm." 

"Can I at least change to some different joggers?" Phil whines. "I can't be seen in public in these." 

Dan bursts out laughing then. 

"Nope," he says between wheezes. "That'll teach you to run across wood floors in socks." 

Phil makes an indignant noise but he really can't do anything before their taxi arrives. 

Phil hates hospitals. Staying there when he fainted was bad enough, and now he's going back there and he's going to have to get a cast and stay there overnight _again_ and- 

"Phil, breathe." Dan catches Phil's other hand and rubs a thumb over it. It takes him a second to catch his breath, and he offers a shaky smile to Dan beside him. "It's okay, I'm here." 

"Yeah," Phil huffs. "Thanks." 

Dan rolls his eyes a little and presses a kiss just below Phil's ear as an offer of silent comfort. 

Getting out the taxi is even worse. Phil can't even unbuckle his own seatbelt without Dan's help. He feels useless, and the stress is making him irritable. The last thing he wants is to snap at Dan when he's already putting up with Phil and his stupid, clumsy mistakes. 

Everything has to be done for him. His right hand is useless, and he keeps going to use it and hissing at the sharp pain that shoots through his arm. Dan is quick to bring him a coffee, but his left hand is shaky and it feels foreign. He barely makes it through a sip before he gives up. 

He doesn't even realise he's tapping on the side of his cup until he feels a hand on top of his. 

"Hey," Dan says softly. "It's okay, we won't be long now." Phil rests his head on Dan's shoulder. The waiting room is packed and he knows he's realistically going to be waiting at least another hour before anyone sees to him. But Dan is trying his best, and he hasn't even launched into a rant about the tories and the NHS so Phil's actually quite proud of him. 

They're silent another ten minutes before Dan speaks up again. 

"Your coffee's gonna go cold, babe," he says softly. 

Phil huffs. "Can't drink it anyway." 

"Why not?" 

"Bloody broken hand," he grumbles. 

"You have another hand, Phil," Dan laughs. 

"Doesn't fucking work though, does it?" Phil snaps as he raises his left hand to show it shaking. 

Dan is taken aback then, and clamps his mouth shut. Phil sighs and softens back into him. 

"Sorry," he whispers. He feels like he might cry again. "Everything hurts and I'm useless and I feel like shit and you're just being wonderful." 

Dan reaches up a hand to play with the hair at the nape of Phil's neck. 

"I know, baby, I really hope they see you soon," he says quietly. "I know it's stressful and I'm sorry. I wish I could take it instead." 

"I don't," Phil whispers. "If you were in this much pain you wouldn't be able to focus on keeping your NHS rants at bay." He huffs a small laugh and Dan tugs a little at his hair. 

"Oi. I've not said a word about the NHS since we got here." 

"You just did," Phil laughs, his tongue poking out of his teeth as he giggles. 

"You're lucky you're hurt, bub," Dan rolls his eyes. "You're on thin ice." 

  
Phil is left with a cast on his arm. He's insufferable then, and Dan finds himself doting on him hand and foot, no matter how many times he insists Phil won't get away with it any longer. 

"Dan," Phil yells from the sofa.

"What?" Dan calls back from his computer. 

"Can I have a coffee?" 

Dan rolls his eyes. "Can you make one yourself?" 

"No." 

"Well there's your answer then." 

"Daaaaaan," Phil calls again. 

Dan makes a noise like getting up is the hardest thing he's ever done. He keeps making strained noises all the way down the stairs, and makes louder groans as the kettle boils and he makes the tea. 

He lets out a final "uuuuuuuugh" in front of Phil as he sets down the coffee in front of him. 

"Thank you babyyyyy," Phil grins at him. 

"You're lucky you're cute, Lester," Dan grumbles. 

"Daaaan." 

"What?" 

"It's just that the table is a little out of reach..." 

"For fuck's sake, Phil," Dan moans as he moves the coffee into Phil's reach. "You're gonna be asking me to wank for you next." 

"Well, now that you mention it..." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated, come scream at me @ panlesters on tumblr


End file.
